


Flocci Non Faccio

by suchasasshole



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasasshole/pseuds/suchasasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title means "I don't give a fluff (of wool)" and I've always thought Ronan would enjoy that. Also, this may have a part two or more because I have some more ideas of things I can do with the Latin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "I don't give a fluff (of wool)" and I've always thought Ronan would enjoy that. Also, this may have a part two or more because I have some more ideas of things I can do with the Latin.

The only class Ronan attended consistently was Latin. This was because of the boy who sat just inside his line of sight and who he thought of as Coca-Cola T-shirt because he couldn't even begin to think of what the boy's name was. Oh, how he wanted to know his name. Coca-Cola T-shirt was the only one who came close to being as good at Latin as Ronan. He respected him for his talent for conjugating irregular verbs. Ferro, ferre, tuli, latus. Irregular verbs were Ronan's least favorite thing about Latin. That, and fourth declension nouns. Too many u's, too much repetition.

One day when Ronan walked into the lecture hall, the only person there was Coca-Cola T-shirt, and so Ronan sat down next to him. It wasn't in Ronan's nature to try to make friends, but it also wasn't in Ronan's nature to be impressed but impressed by this boy he was. He spoke Latin with a small town accent, but other than that, every word he spoke was flawless.

As he took his new seat, Ronan mumbled, "Salve."

The boy whispered back, "Salve."

"Quid est tuus nomen?:

"Adam Parrish. Yours?"

"Ronan Lynch." He suddenly found himself afraid to continue, but there was no way he was going to stop now. He wanted to pull so much more than a name from those lips. "Do you want to study for the midterm together? You're the only one who seems to know what he's doing. Other than me, of course, so I figure we can help each other out."

Coca-Cola T-shirt--no, Adam--nods slowly. "Alright, so where should we meet?"

As they had been talking, other students had begun filling the lecture hall and before Ronan could reply, the professor began his lecture. Ronan ripped a page from his notebook and quickly scribbled a note to Adam.  WE COULD MEET AT MY PLACE. He worried that it seemed like he was going to make a move on Adam, and while it wasn't exactly untrue, he didn't want to scare Adam off and so he added: OR THE COFFEE SHOP.

He slid the note over to Adam and was quickly gratified when Adam handed him his reply. COFFEE SHOP TOO LOUD. YOUR PLACE IS GOOD. WHERE DO YOU LIVE?

Ronan wrote his address and number neatly along with a note that said COME ANYTIME THIS IS MY LAST CLASS. Adam pocketed the note and with that, the conversation was over, and Ronan would have to wait until Adam knocked on his door for it to begin again. As he slid his books into his bags and started to head for home, Ronan cursed himself for how nervous he was. He wanted to fight someone. 

Driving helped to calm his nerves, but as soon as he got out of the car and started up to his room, he tightened again, and he knew the only thing that would help was if he worked out but he couldn't because he didn't know when Adam would show up and didn't want to be all sweaty when he did. So instead, he put on his headphones, playing a mix of the Celtic music he had grown up with and the electronic music that was a more recent addition, and tried to block everything out. He did such a good job of this that he almost didn't hear it when Adam finally knocked on the door. He jumped up to open it, hoping he looked calmer than he felt. "Hey," he said, stepping aside to let Adam in. 

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Adam was just being polite, but Ronan could tell it was only because he was nervous. "No, it's fine. I was just listening to music. Do you want something to drink?" Ronan stood by his fridge, looking in. 

"What do you have?"

"Coke, water, beer. That's pretty much it." 

"Just a Coke is fine, thanks." Adam's accent is thicker now. Ronan got himself a Coke, too, and shut the fridge with his foot. 

"We could sit..." he looked around the room. "Well, there's really nowhere to sit but the floor or the bed and sitting on the floor'll make our asses numb after a while."

Adam nodded. "Bed it is, then."

Ronan pulled his bag up with him as he climbed onto his bed. The two boys sat across from each other, their Latin books between them. "So, what did he say we'd have to do for the midterm? I didn't write down because I thought I'd remember but evidently I was wrong."

Ronan had given him a chance to act superior, but Adam hadn't taken it. He just flipped through his notebook to find the answer. When he found it, he handed the notebook to Ronan. "In case you want to copy it down."

He had already seen Adam's handwriting, but he was still surprised by how neat he kept his notebook, even this close to the end of the year. Ronan quickly scribbled the information into his own notebook. "So, we'll have to read. I've got the grammar, but sometimes I forget the vocabulary. Also, irregular verbs. Fuck irregular verbs." 

Adam shook his head a little, looking like he might laugh. "There really aren't that many that are irregular. After a while, you just remember them."

Ronan said, "Speak for yourself." He was underselling himself, he knew. Everything else about Latin he  _did_  just remember. They turned to the same passage in their books, reading back and forth, first the Latin, then the translation. They both translated nearly flawlessly. Ronan decided he loved the way Adam pronounced words overflowing with vowels and they had encountered many of them during this study session. 

Eventually, they could tell they were both bored of Latin. And since they had both finished their Cokes, Ronan got up to get them new ones, tossing the empty bottles in the trash. He handed Adam a bottle then settled back onto the bed. Ronan's nerves had tightened again and it wasn't because of the caffeine. 

He knew he had to do it. And so he did it. "Adam, do you want to go see a movie sometime?"

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Is it supposed to be, like, a date?" 

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

Adam shook his head. "It's not that. I don't want you to be sorry. It's just that I don't know if I like guys." He paused, biting his lip. "You should kiss me. The way you would if you knew I'd kiss back. And before you ask, yes, I'm sure."

Ronan didn't say anything. Instead, he moved closer to Adam. His heart was pounding more now than it had been the whole time they'd been together. Ronan cupped Adam's face in his hands and leaned in. They were just a beat away from kissing, but Ronan paused, waiting for Adam to push him away. But he didn't move and so Ronan kissed him. And, to his surprise, Adam kissed back. They were moving slowly, but Ronan didn't mind. He was just glad to be moving. 

They pulled away from each other, but just barely. "Well, I don't know if I guys, but I think I like you. But now I'm just wondering what it would be like if  _I_ kissed  _you_." 

"So do it," Ronan said, and Adam did. Ronan kissed him back, and it was better this time, because he knew that it was really okay, that Adam really wanted this and when they broke the kiss Ronan couldn't help but smile. 

"So, now that I think about it, a movie isn't a good idea. You can't  _talk_  during movies."

"We could go get dinner. I'm free Thursday. When are you free?" 

"Thursday's good. We should wait until then to decide where. We can figure out details later."

"When? During Latin?"

"Or, you could text me. I did give you my number, after all." Ronan hated phones, but he thought he might not mind texting Adam. 

"Okay, I will." Adam looked at his watch, a cheap-looking, grubby thing. "I've got to go to work. I can walk myself out." Adam gave Ronan a quick kiss before walking through the door. 

Ronan put his headphones back on and leaned against his pillows, smiling despite himself. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn't really have it in him to care.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write, as I am inexperienced in romance, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

            When Ronan got to Latin on Thursday, he sat next to Adam again. When he walked up, Adam’s head was bent over his book, but he looked up when he noticed Ronan. Adam smiled at him and a moment later passed a note to him. WHAT TIME SHOULD WE MEET TOMORROW?

            Ronan smiled as he wrote out his response. LET’S MEET AT MY PLACE. 6:00 GOOD?

            Adam’s response read: SOUNDS GOOD. And then lower, like an after-thought, ARE YOU RIGHT-HANDED OR LEFT?

            Ronan wondered what brought the question on, but didn’t ask. He simply answered: LEFT.

            Adam didn’t respond with a note. Instead, he took Ronan’s right hand in his left. They both continued to take notes on the lecture, but Ronan could hardly hear the professor over the beat of his heart. Adam’s hand was rough against Ronan’s and that was all Ronan could think about. Ronan knew his hands were rough, too, from hours abusing them, slamming his knuckles into punching bags, sometimes walls. He had thick calluses but that didn’t stop every nerve in his hand from reacting to Adam’s touch. He had never been this conscious of his hand before, even when he had nearly broken it punching his brother in the jaw.

            When class ended, Ronan didn’t want Adam to let go. He wanted to go to his place now, or drive around together, or do anything except let go and walk out to his car alone. But they both needed to get ready, and maybe Adam had somewhere to go, and he’d just seem clingy if he asked Adam to stay, wouldn’t he?

            Before they left each other, Adam asked, “How nicely should I dress?”

            Ronan looks him over. “Not much different than you are now. Let’s just go somewhere normal. There’s this pizza place I’ve been going to for years. Do you like pizza?”

            Adam smiled at him. “Of course I do. What sort of college guy would I be if I didn’t?”

            “Alright, I’ll see you at 6. Wear your favorite T-shirt.”

            Adam didn’t question his request. Instead, he said goodbye and walked away as Ronan walked toward his car.

When Ronan got home, he worked out to calm himself. When he was finished, he was sweating and his nerves were still jumping. He checked his clock. He would have just enough time to shower and get dressed. He was glad they had decided not to go anywhere nice. This made it much easier to decide what to wear, but still Ronan felt panic creeping in. He decided to wear his favorite shirt since that was what he asked of Adam and he was pulling it on when there was a knock on the door.

            When he opened it, he saw that Adam looked as jittery and nervous as Ronan felt. “Hi.”

            “Hey.” As they walked out the door, Ronan said, “You know, when I asked you out, I expected you to say no and never look at me again. I never expected to be here.” When they got to the BMW, Ronan opened the passenger door for Adam, who looked surprised and blushed slightly.

            “Well, I never expected you to ask me out, so I guess we’re in the same place,” Adam said to Ronan as he sat in the driver’s seat. Adam smiled a bit. Ronan wanted to make him grin. As they pulled onto the road, Adam asked Ronan, “What’s your major?”

            “Is that the nerdy version of ‘What’s your sign?’” Ronan laughed. “It’s Classics. Yours?”

            “PoliSci.” Adam watched Ronan as he drove. Ronan noticed, but didn’t acknowledge it. He knew Adam was wondering again how he had ended up going out with someone like Ronan. “How long have you had that tattoo?”

            “A few years. I got it when I was seventeen. It’s pretty large, it covers almost all of my back.”

            “You’ll have to show the whole thing sometime.”

            Ronan flushed, wondering if Adam knew what he had implied. Ronan hoped he did. “I’ve been wanting to get another one but I don’t know what I’d want it to look like.”

            “I don’t think I’d ever get a tattoo. It’s not the pain. I’ve just never had any desire to get one, so it doesn’t really matter.”  
            “It’s probably better that you don’t if you’re wanting to go into politics.” Ronan smirked. “Just don’t get drunk and accidentally get a tramp stamp. That’ll keep you from the Presidency.”

            Adam said, “It’s a good thing you’re not planning on a political career. Shaking hands and kissing babies, well, I don’t think mothers would let you anywhere _near_ their babies.” Adam laughed. He seemed more comfortable now and Ronan didn’t want that to change.

            Adam tensed a little when they got out of the car at the restaurant, but he was still more comfortable than he had been at Ronan’s door. He had to wonder if Adam didn’t want to be seen with him in public. He pushed this worry away and walked through the restaurant’s door, which Adam held open for him. How was he going to eat with his stomach in knots like this? They were quickly delivered to a table and asked for their drink orders. Ronan ordered a sweet tea for both of them.

            They watched each other over their cups, trying to regain the ease they had somehow found in the car. Ronan picked at the leather bands around his wrist while he spoke. “How’s your tea?”

            Adam smiled. “It’s good. I might just get you to order for me whenever we’re together.”

            “If that’s a risk you’re willing to take, then I won’t argue.” He looked at the menu even though he had it nearly memorized. “Pretty much everything’s good here, but I usually just go for the basics with pepperoni, but if you’re feeling a bit more adventurous, then I can make some suggestions.”

            “Oh, I don’t think I’m feeling very adventurous.”

            Ronan made eye contact with their waitress who came over and took their order. Soon after, she placed their pizza in front of them. Ronan took their plates, putting a slice on each and handed one to Adam. Their fingers brushed as he did this and Ronan wanted to hold his hand again. Ronan wondered if Adam was the kind of guy to kiss for the third time on a first date.

            For a moment they ate in silence. Then Adam asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

            “White. Yours?” He was glad Adam had started this conversation. Asking this sort of question guaranteed an easy back and forth and there was plenty he wanted to know about Adam.

            In between bites of pizza, they asked and answered. _This is easy_ , Ronan thought. _This is how it’s supposed to be_.

“My favorite color is red. Do you play any instruments?”

            “Irish pipes. Do you? And what kind of music do you listen to?”

            “I don’t. I don’t listen to that much music. Not pop. Alternative, I guess? What do you listen to?”

            “Mostly electronic stuff and Celtic music, though I don’t listen to the Celtic stuff as much.”

            “Are you Irish or just interested?”

            “My dad was from Belfast and made sure that my brothers and I each learned an instrument, but it’s been a while since I’ve played. It’s possible I’ve forgotten how.” Blessedly, Adam didn’t ask about his family. For Ronan that wasn’t really a first date conversation.

            “I hope not, because I’d love to hear it. I’ve never really listened to any Irish music.” Adam seemed genuinely curious, but Ronan knew that some people were just good liars, having grown up with one.

            “I’ll play some in the car on the way back to my place, but I won’t be giving a concert tonight. I want to see if I still remember any songs so I don’t embarrass myself.” It had been years since he had so much as touched his pipes, and he hadn’t played since he was sixteen.

            Somewhere during the conversation, they had stopped eating and were now just eating, and watching each other. Adam’s hair cast shadows over his fine-boned face. Ronan wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through the strands. From where he was sitting, it looked soft.

            Their waitress noticed their untouched pizza and brought them the check. Ronan reached for it, but so did Adam. “Let me pay, I’m the one that asked you out.”

            Adam wouldn’t have it. “I can pay. I won’t let you. You’ve got to at least split it with me.” For a moment, they just looked at each other, the check still in the air between them. Neither boy backed down, but finally Ronan agreed to let Adam pay half. They both dropped several bills onto the table to cover the tip before they left.  Ronan was glad Adam had met him at home. They didn’t have to separate yet. When they got into the BMW, Ronan reached across Adam to retrieve a CD from the glove compartment. He slid it into the player and then pulled out of the parking lot. They didn’t speak for the entire car ride. Ronan didn’t mind, he just hoped Adam was actually listening to the music.

When they got back to Ronan’s place, he reached over to pause the CD, but Adam brushed his hand away. “I want to hear the rest of the song.” Ronan’s hand was still inches from the stereo, and so Adam took it in his. When the song was over, Adam paused it himself and Ronan turned the car off. “Alright, we can get out now.”

“What’d you think?” Ronan shut the driver’s side door behind him.

 Adam walked over to Ronan’s side of the car. “I liked it more than I expected.” He looks over his shoulder, then back at Ronan. “I’m not trying to seduce you or anything, but can we go in? I still feel like talking and I don’t feel like standing outside.”

Ronan laughed a little. “I wouldn’t mind if you were, but sure we can go in.” Adam followed him up to his door and watched as he struggled with the door until he managed to unlock it. Ronan led Adam to the living room, afraid that taking him to his bedroom would be a step too far. “Do you want anything to drink?”

            “No, I’m good.” Adam followed Ronan to the couch. “When did you start playing the Irish pipes?” They sat facing each other, with their backs against the arms of the couch. Both boys had an arm resting on the back of the couch. Their finger tips nearly touched.

            Ronan thought of countless lessons and the time he had almost ruined the pipes out of frustration. “I don’t remember how old I was exactly. I was pretty young, definitely in elementary school. I had trouble with it at first, and I tried about five times to quit but my dad wouldn’t let me.”

            “What’s the best thing you’ve ever learned?”

            Ronan answered quickly, in a way that suggested there was no doubt in his mind. “I’d say Latin. What would you say?”

            Adam considered his answer, biting gently on his bottom lip. “The most useful thing I’ve learned is how to repair an engine. My favorite thing, though? I don’t really know. I’ve always liked things with a set answer. And formulas in math are always good, because I know exactly what to do, no surprises.”

            Ronan’s mouth played with the idea of smiling. His mind played with the idea of kissing Adam. Right now. “You don’t like surprises?”

            Adam shook his head. “Not usually. I want to know if I’m right or wrong, if something is going to go badly.”

            “Alright, then.” Ronan paused and looked at Adam. His mind started playing again. Though come to think of it, it hadn’t really stopped. “In that case, fair warning, I’m going to kiss you.”

            Adam smiled, but he had turned slightly red. “Right now or in general?”

            Ronan had already started moving forward. “Right now. Both.” Adam met him somewhere in the middle and then they were kissing for the third time. It’s true what they say. The third time really is the charm. Now they knew they both wanted it. Adam pressed Ronan back to his side of the couch until the arm once again met his back. Adam hovered above Ronan, his hips far from the other boys. Ronan wanted them closer, but knew that he should move slowly, that this would be better if they didn’t rush into it, that he didn’t know what he was doing and Adam probably did. Ronan’s hand was on Adam’s neck and he slipped his hand into Adam’s hair, tugging slightly on the ends. Adam gasped a little, then kissed Ronan with his mouth open, his tongue pressing against Ronan’s lips. Ronan opened his mouth against Adam’s and oh, this was so much better. This was so much better than anything had ever been.

            Adam pulled away and Ronan realized that he hadn’t quite been breathing until now. Adam rested his head against the spot where Ronan’s neck met his shoulder. “We should stop. I don’t want to go farther than that, and I don’t trust myself.” Adam sighed and then sat back. He looked at Ronan. “We should do this again, and I don’t just mean the making out, though I do hope that will be included.”

            Ronan laughed. “Oh, I’d count on it.” He reaches for Adam’s hand. They barely held hands, finger tips clutching finger tips. “When I gave you my number, I really did want you to use it. You can call, text, whatever you prefer. I don’t use my phone much, but I want to talk to you.”

            “I will, I just didn’t want to annoy you. You know you’re the only guy I’ve dated, but I haven’t dated girls much either, so I don’t really know what to do.”

            “Don’t worry about it. And if you annoy me, I’ll probably tell you.” Ronan smiled and made it so that they were properly holding hands.

            “I believe you.” Adam looked at his watch. “I should probably be getting home. It’s getting kind of late.”

            Ronan nodded. “I’ll walk you out.”

            They stood, still holding hands. Ronan opened the door, but paused, his hand still on the knob. He kissed Adam. It was a soft, quick thing, but it still made his heart stutter.

            Adam grinned at him. “I’ll see you,” he said, and then he was walking through the door, and Ronan stood there, watching him go.


End file.
